Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Sweet Tooth #28: 07 Dec 2011 Current Issue :Sweet Tooth #29: 04 Jan 2012 Next Issue :Sweet Tooth #30: 01 Feb 2012 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Gus' *'Jepperd' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Sweet Tooth #29 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Sweet Tooth #28 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 1: Out of the Woods' - Collects #1-5. "Introduces Gus, a rare new breed of human/animal hybrid who was raised in isolation following a pandemic that struck a decade earlier. Now, with the death of his father, he’s left to fend for himself... until he meets a hulking drifter named Jepperd, who promises to help him. Jepperd and Gus set out on a post-apocalyptic journey into the devastated American landscape to find ‘The Preserve,’ a refuge for hybrids." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226965 *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 2: In Captivity' - Collects #6-11. "Learn the heartbreaking story of Jeppard and how he went from devoted husband to ruthless mercenary. Meanwhile, Gus is held captive with other hybrid creatures in a camp where he meets a scientist studying the plague that’s wiped out so much of the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228542 *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 3: Animal Armies' - Collects #12-17. "Gus and the other hybrid kids meet a new ally in the militia camp, but will he help them find a way out? And Jepperd begins to assemble an army of his own to take down the militia camp. But can he control the forces he’s set in motion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231705 *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 4: Endangered Species' - Collects #18-25. "Gus reluctantly joins Jepperd on a missing persons hunt as the tension between the two continues to grow. Meanwhile, Lucy and the girls meet the enigmatic Walter Fish." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233619 - (forthcoming, January 2012) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Covers/Creator: Jeff Lemire. Publishing History First published in 2009. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Sweet Tooth, vol. 4: Endangered Species TP: 25 Jan 2012 :Sweet Tooth #30: 01 Feb 2012 :Sweet Tooth #31: 07 Mar 2012 :Sweet Tooth #32: 04 Apr 2012 News & Features * 04 Oct 2011 - Jeff Lemire Interview * 28 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jeff-lemire-sweet-tooth-101228.html Jeff Lemire Part 2: Superboy Writer Talks Sweet Tooth] * 14 Dec 2010 - DC Writer's Relay: Snyder on Lemire * 27 Aug 2009 - Tales of the Country: Jeff Lemire shrugs off comics' urban obsession * 08 Jul 2009 - Wednesday Interview: Jeff Lemire * 07 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21917 Lemire on Essex County & New Vertigo Work] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction